coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1999
Events *1st January - Alf Roberts suffers a fatal stroke while attending Nick Tilsley's 18th birthday party. *6th January - Alf Roberts's funeral takes place. *15th January - Sharon Gaskell returns to Weatherfield to look up Rita Sullivan. *26th January - Paul Connor and Carla Donovan are married. *27th January - Martin Platt gets the job of Assistant Manager at Weatherfield Vale - an old folk's home. *6th February - Tony Horrocks is murdered by Jez Quigley, although his remains lay undiscovered beneath Victoria Street until March 2000. *7th February - First appearance of Vikram Desai. OAP Walter Byford dies at Weatherfield Vale nursing home. *10th February - The Corner Shop reopens with Ravi Desai in charge. *14th February - Roy Cropper proposes to Hayley Patterson at a 1970s party at The Flying Horse. She accepts. *22nd February - Rosie Webster has an accident at school and is taken to Weatherfield General. *24th February - Sally Webster is awarded custody of her and Kevin's children after their divorce hearing. *3rd March - Tom Ferguson is taken on at the Hair Salon. *5th March - Sharon Gaskell and Ian Bentley have their hen and stag nights. *7th March - Billy and Becky Mallett's christenings take place. On the same day, Sharon Gaskell's wedding to Ian Bentley is aborted when she accuses him in the church over his affair with Natalie Barnes. *8th March - Curly Watts is horrified to discover that Jackie Dobbs is a legal tenant in No.7. *12th March - Natalie Barnes sacks her niece Lorraine Brownlow from the Rovers and she leaves the area (Final appearance of the character). *14th March - Tracy Preston turns up at No.1, having left husband, Robert. *19th March - Rep Julia Stone is taken out for a meal by Mike Baldwin who is unaware that she is really working with Greg Kelly to set Mike up for a fall. *22nd March - Rita Sullivan tells Sharon Gaskell that she's retiring and giving her The Kabin. *26th March - Jackie Dobbs gets husband Darren round to "sort out" Curly Watts but to his relief, he apologises for his wife's behaviour and makes her move out of No.7. *31st March - Tom Ferguson and Maxine Heavey set themselves up in competition to Audrey Roberts. Deirdre Rachid agrees to move back in with Ken Barlow. *4th April - Progressive vicar Jessica Lundy agrees to marry Roy Cropper and transsexual Hayley Patterson. *9th April - Leanne Tilsley has an abortion following pressure from husband Nick. *12th April - Leanne Tilsley shocks Gail Platt by telling her that she didn't lose her baby, but that Nick paid for her to have an abortion. *19th April - Hayley Patterson is touched when her friends lay on a surprise hen party for her, but Les Battersby is furious to find that Janice sold his record collection to pay for it and swears revenge. *21st April - Les Battersby sabotages the wedding of Roy Cropper and Hayley Patterson when he alerts the press to the fact that Hayley is a transsexual. *23rd April - Roy Cropper and Hayley Patterson are married for the first time in a ceremony not recognised in law. *25th April - Alma Baldwin suspects she may have cancer. *26th April - Julia Stone blackmails Mike Baldwin for £10,000 for photographs of the two of them together. *28th April - Market stall holder Danny Hargreaves steps in to help Sally Webster when a trader harasses her (First appearance of the character). *3rd May - Jack Duckworth suffers a bad heart attack. Emma Brooker is born. *5th May - Tyrone Dobbs is taken on as an apprentice at Coronation Street Garage by Kevin Webster. *9th May - Fred Elliott woos Audrey Roberts with a lunch but she disappoints him by telling him that she's only interested in friendship. *10th May - Leanne Tilsley becomes a barmaid at the Rovers when she walks out of her job at The Kabin as Sharon Gaskell falsely accuses her of theft. *16th May - Greg Kelly is cornered by the police and arrested after he tries to hold Sally Webster and the girls hostage (Final appearance of the character). *17th May - Alma Baldwin finds out about Mike's fling with Julia Stone. *19th May - Eunice Gee suggests that the Duckworths buy the Park Road B&B. *24th May - Fred Elliott tells Ashley Peacock that he is his son. Final appearance of Eunice Gee. *9th June - Gary Mallett interrupts a burglar while cleaning windows, but the homeowner thinks that he is the burglar. *25th June - At a Freshco's ball, Fred Elliott proposes to Audrey Roberts and Ashley Peacock proposes to Maxine Heavey. *27th June - Maxine Heavey accepts Ashley Peacock's proposal, but Audrey Roberts turns Fred Elliott's proposal down. *2nd July - Ashley Peacock meets Maxine Heavey's parents Derek and Doreen for the first time (First appearance of the characters). *12th July - Tyrone Dobbs starts lodging with the Duckworths when he moves into the Park Road B&B. *14th July - Gail Platt gives Leanne Tilsley £2,000 as the price for divorcing from her son, Nick. *16th July - Jack Duckworth is told that he needs a triple heart-bypass operation. *26th July - Having obtained his birth certificate for his forthcoming wedding, Ashley Peacock finds out the name of his natural mother and is determined to track Kathleen Gutteridge down. *2nd August - Natalie Barnes asks drayman Vinny Sorrell to help her with the Rovers' cellar (First appearance of the character). *6th August - Fred Elliott and Audrey Roberts take Maud Grimes's pensioner fiancé Sidney Templeton out for the day but the old man dies suddenly in the back of their car. *8th August - Blanche Hunt returns to Weatherfield to stay permanently. Jack Duckworth suffers a major heart attack. *9th August - Jack Duckworth, suffering from a major heart attack, is rushed to hospital where the doctors decide to operate on him. *11th August - Jack Duckworth undergoes a heart-bypass operation. *13th August - Terry Duckworth visits father Jack after his heart bypass operation and sets his sights on Sharon Gaskell when he hears that she now owns The Kabin. *18th August - Alison Wakefield is attacked by a mugger but is saved by Terry Duckworth. *27th August - Maud Grimes is left £10,000 in the will of her late fiancé Sidney Templeton. *30th August - Ashley Peacock's real mother, Kathleen Gutteridge tracks him down to the butchery counter at Freshco's and buys some meat off him merely in order to see what he looks like. Ashley is unaware who she is. *10th September - Ashley Peacock meets his birth mother Kathleen Gutteridge properly for the first time. *17th September - Vera Duckworth is involved in a car crash when Judy Mallett is her passenger. The injury that Judy sustains seems mild. *19th September - Jim McDonald discovers that the car Terry Duckworth sold to his mother, Vera, is two vehicles welded together. *22nd September - Ashley Peacock and Maxine Heavey have their stag and hen nights. *24th September - Ashley Peacock and Maxine Heavey get married. Sharon Gaskell attempts suicide and Judy Mallett collapses with an embolism in her back yard. *27th September - Gary Mallett finds out that the Duckworths' car in which Judy had the accident which led to her death was a "cut and shut" job. *29th September - Gary Mallett accuses the Duckworths, and Terry in particular, of causing Judy's death. Jack tells Terry he wishes that he'd been the one who died. *1st October - Judy Mallett's funeral. Terry Duckworth flees in the car that Judy was in when she got an embolism in her leg. *3rd October - Linda Sykes moves in with Mike Baldwin. Terry Duckworth has mother Vera's "cut and shut" car crushed to avoid being prosecuted over the death of Judy Mallett. *10th October - Ken Barlow has a surprise sixtieth birthday party organised by Blanche Hunt at which the surprise guest is Tracy Preston (Final appearance of Dawn Acton in the role). *11th October - Gwen Loveday starts as a machinist at Underworld (First appearance of the character). *15th October - Tom Ferguson's rugby-playing father Duggie, tracks him down to the Street and belittles his work as a hairdresser (First appearance of the character). *17th October - Toyah Battersby and Spider Nugent move in together in a bedsit at Flat 3, 6 Arnica Street. *18th October - Doreen Heavey leaves husband Derek and dumps herself on Ashley and Maxine Peacock. *25th October - Tyrone Dobbs befriends a stray greyhound - Monica. *31st October - Ravi Desai flies to India for his brother's funeral (Final appearance of the character). *1st November - Sharon Gaskell and Ian Bentley get married. Final appearance of Maud Grimes. *5th November - First appearance of Candice Stowe. *10th November - Nita Desai, left on her own to manage the Corner Shop when brother Vikram goes to Brighton with Steve McDonald, is delighted when cousin Dev Alahan comes up from Birmingham to help her (First appearance of the character). *12th November - The DSS charge Les Battersby with working while claiming benefits. *14th November - Mark Redman arrives to stay with his dad Mike Baldwin. His girlfriend Linda Sykes is surprised by Mark's appearance as Mike never told her that he had a son. *19th November - Rita Sullivan buys back The Kabin from Ian and Sharon Bentley for £45,000. *24th November - Ian and Sharon Bentley leave the Street. *26th November - The Freshco staff participate in a "Forward with Freshco" weekend at Benbury Lodge. They are unhappy to learn that the place is run like a prison camp. *28th November - Mike Baldwin is fined £500 and banned from driving for a year after being caught drink driving. *5th December - Norris Cole starts working at The Kabin. *6th December - Leanne Tilsley changes her surname back to "Battersby" when she gets her Decree Absolute. *12th December - Under the name of "Tyrone's Torpedo", greyhound Monica wins a race at the dogtrack. Owner Tyrone Dobbs's celebrations are short-lived however, as the dog is later run over by a car driven by Mark Redman. *24th December - Kevin Webster finds out that Alison Wakefield is pregnant with his child. *25th December - Natalie Barnes and Vinny Sorrell share a kiss. Fred Elliott gives 4 Coronation Street to Ashley Peacock and his wife Maxine as a Christmas present. Martin Platt has sex with nurse Rebecca Hopkins, cheating on his wife Gail. Gary Mallett and Terry Duckworth have a massive brawl over Gary's wife Judy Mallett's death *27th December - Sergei Kasparov proposes to Audrey Roberts. *31st December - Leanne Battersby and Jez Quigley plan to rob the Rovers. See also *Coronation Street in 1999 *Category:1999 episodes External links *1999 at Wikipedia Category:1999